Magical Mystery Clow Circus
by MagicalAgus
Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida algo totalmente diferente… ¿Lo harías? Una búsqueda que comenzó como una aventura se transformará en el descubrimiento de la fantasía y de la psicodélica vida oculta en el mundo de Clow.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son total propiedad de CLAMP. La historia me pertenece.**

**-.-.-**

**Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida algo totalmente diferente… ¿Lo harías? Una búsqueda que comenzó como una aventura se transformará en el descubrimiento de la fantasía y de la psicodélica vida oculta en el mundo de Clow.**

* * *

_"La fantasía nunca arrastra a la locura; lo que arrastra a la locura es precisamente la razón. Los poetas no se vuelven locos, pero sí los jugadores de ajedrez."_

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton_

~·oOo·~

Si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes curiosidad. Claro, te captó la atención el lugar, porque es nuevo para tus ojos. No es fácil acostumbrarse, ¿verdad? Te daré un consejo: recuerda detalles, vive la experiencia, no te preocupes del mañana. Doy por garantizado que los recuerdos valen oro, que te divertirás contándole a tus seres queridos las vivencias y desdichas que atravesaste, cuando en realidad la verdadera aventura estaba al llegar.

Vamos, no seas incrédulo. No existe tal cosa como el tiempo realmente. Ese es un concepto inventado, como todas tus inquietudes, así que los segundos no juegan en tu contra. A propósito, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por tu trabajo? Es tan aburrido. Y qué me dices de tus cosas, ¿esa tele nueva que compraste para mostrársela a tus amigos te hace sentir bien? ¿La cantidad de pulgadas que tiene te satisface? ¿Te hace más competente? Ese lavarropas que pasa canciones durante el lavado es impresionante. ¡Muy útil, al igual que tu automóvil inteligente!

Oh, ¿qué pasó con tus sueños? ¿Qué quedó de aquellos días cuando deseabas aprender a tocar el piano? ¿Recuerdas cuando decías "voy a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor"? ¿Y de tu viaje alrededor del mundo? No me digas que maduraste y relegaste tus deseos infantiles. Ni me hables de que a esta altura de tu vida se vuelve imposible. O que tu pareja, familia y el jefe te lo impide.

Presiones. Presiones sociales que vuelven de tu vida un estupor continuo... La primera barrera resulta ser nuestra propia mente. ¿Qué? ¿Qué vivir así te gusta? ¡Felicitaciones! Entonces alcanzaste la cumbre. De forma que no te queda nada más por vivir, aprender, cosechar, atestiguar. Por favor, no te conformes con nada. El estancamiento resulta insoportable, de un momento a otro. Ya lo verás.

¡Ah! ¡Al parecer cambiaste de opinión! Me alegro. Es el primer paso para…no, no te ofendas. Lo digo en serio, hay muchas cosas ahí afuera por descubrir. Solo o acompañado tienes la oportunidad de embarcarte en una aventura. Mientras más, mejor. El mundo te llama, tu corazón lo pide a gritos, en tu sangre corre esa necesidad. ¿Lo harás? ¿De verdad? Increíble, que orgullo.

Todas esas frases de alentadoras y de autoayuda se volverán contra sí mismas, dejarán de ser literales para convertirse en algo real…porque vivirás los días como si fueran el último, aprenderás algo nuevo de tus experiencias, no dejarás nada para mañana…

Empaca tus cosas. Pero te advierto algo: esta decisión incluye su lado oscuro de la luna, por supuesto. No des por sentado que será pan comido. Tendrás que sacrificar mucho. Incluso puede que no quieras volver a tu punto de partida. Exacto, no es para cualquiera, piensalo bien. No sabrás si lo estas disfrutando hasta que te des cuento de ello, y puede que tome su _tiempo_. Estarás solo, muchas veces aturdido al comenzar…sería comparable con volver a nacer, ya sabes, un ambiente diferente. Esto es un viaje en todas sus dimensiones posibles, un sendero bifurcado de múltiples formas y colores.

Relajado, te divertirás. Un mago te lo aconseja.

~·oOo·~

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Alguien está leyendo esto? Si la respuesta es sí…bueno, estoy pasmada (?). Ahora en serio, este es el corto prólogo de una historia de quién sabe que neurona me puso en la cabeza, y espero que salga bien, o eso intentaré ;) Agradecería cualquier review porrista (animador…se entiende la analogía? Ok, mal chiste). A continuación dejo la primera parte de la historia…¡espero que se disfrute! Sino, admito tomatazos.


	2. Bahía de la luna

**Los personajes son total propiedad de CLAMP. La historia me pertenece.**

**-.-.-**

**Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida algo totalmente diferente… ¿Lo harías? Una búsqueda que comenzó como una aventura se transformará en el descubrimiento de la fantasía y de la psicodélica vida oculta en el mundo de Clow.**

* * *

_"Buscad lo suficiente, buscad lo que basta. Y no queráis más. Lo que pasa de ahí, es agobio, no alivio; apesadumbra en vez de levantar."_

_San Agustín_

~·oOo·~

Lo rodeaba la blancura, el espesor de la nieve que ocultaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Los finos copos bailaban formando diversos círculos erráticos por encima de él. La frialdad ya no era sólo de su decisión, ahora formaba parte de aquel bosque anónimo, de esa jaula nocturna que lo contenía. No había cielo, no había tierra, no existía elemento que guiase al camino correcto. Porque nevaba como si el mismísimo diablo supiera que un joven está en medio de una búsqueda, porque las copas de los árboles estaban tan lejos de su cabeza igual que una pesadilla tortuosa, porque el dolor físico parecía alcanzar al ápice del sentimental.

Shaoran Li se sostuvo temporalmente del tronco de un árbol. Había varias cosas que no sentía de su cuerpo desde que la tormenta de nieve lo siguió cuesta abajo, pero ahora las piernas se hallaban estancadas en signo de protesta. Sin embargo, el motor que lo impulsó a dejar su casa, kilómetros atrás, seguía bombeando. También su corazón, con algo de dificultad para hacer llegar la sangre a sus extremidades, pero en funcionamiento.

Cayó de rodillas en un intento de restablecerse. Como pudo, se acomodó de espaldas al tronco, apoyado de espaldas y respirando con dificultad cerró sus ojos. No estaba rendido, pero sí exhausto y muy dolorido. Por primera vez en su vida, el chino temió morir. Morir en soledad, de frío, lo encontrarían congelado y nunca sabrían quién fue y qué hacía a mitad de un bosque que no llevaba a ningún lugar. Lo asustó su propia tranquilidad al pensar aquello.

Sabía que seguía vivo por el aliento convertido en vaho flotando en el aire, aún quedaba calor dentro de él, a pesar de que el frío le calaba los huesos en niveles que nunca pudo concebir.

Lo sacudían temblores, pequeños espasmos que intentaban mantenerlo despierto y consciente. ¿Hace cuánto que no comía? Recordó que tenía una manzana, tres barritas energéticas y una botella de agua en su mochila. Hace días que no sentía hambre, pero sabía que alimentarse era fundamental para mantenerse de pie. Ya tendría tiempo de comer hasta hartarse cuando encontrara a Meiling.

_Meiling_.

Estúpida Meiling.

Abrió los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sacudió los copos acumulados en su cabello y se puso un gorro rojo de lana que guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El invierno no podía vencerlo, no era enemigo para él, sólo era un obstáculo más. Se alegró al ver que la nevada había cesado, le otorgaba más tiempo para recomponerse y seguir su errático pero seguro recorrido. Le motivaba estar bajo un techo ya que la ropa de abrigo le estaba molestando bastante, pesaba y le incomodaba. Shaoran dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, con los puños cerrados ejerció fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie. Él seguía en el juego y no lo sacarían tan fácilmente.

El joven continuó así su caminata masoquista, bajo los ojos invisibles de los astros, deseando que alguna estrella se apiade de él y lo condujera por un sendero iluminado en una tierra donde no era dueño. En un lugar donde no era más que un espíritu viajero cargado con algo más que una responsabilidad. Shaoran Li era libre pero a la vez apresado por un objetivo. Valiente, pero asustado. Independiente, pero angustiado.

Era enviado en la búsqueda de su prima, quien para sorpresa de todos los Li escapó a quien sabe dónde y por qué motivo. No dejó pista ni mensaje alguno…o eso creían los mayores. Shaoran sabía que Meiling tomaría alguna clase de decisión tarde o temprano, mejor dicho, de forma inevitable. Conocía mucho a la joven como para no darse cuenta cuánto detestaba las políticas tomadas y la vida en casa. Las normas y el dogmatismo establecidos le asqueaban. Meiling quería tomar otro camino en su propia formación como persona, si bien aún no sabía con seguridad qué haría el resto de su vida. Shaoran admiraba en secreto su rebeldía y su poder de decisión. Le molestaba lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser…pero al fin y al cabo, la quería. De una forma que nunca pudo corresponder.

Otro ingrediente más para que el joven de los Li se sintiera más culpable aún. Él pudo haber sido capaz de detener la huida…¿acaso eso es peor que haber sido el causal de tal decisión? Porque temía que aquella fuera una gota más del vaso que rebalsó. La perspectiva de suponer una Meiling dolida, atormentada por su culpa…lo enfermaba. La imaginó en su habitación, aquel cuarto que daba frente al floreado jardín posterior, armando un improvisado equipaje. Peinando su largo cabello, sin llorar, despidiéndose del lugar donde ella había crecido. A punto de enfrentar un mundo más cruel que del que había leído en los libros. ¿Creía ella que estaba preparada para aquello?

Lo que Shaoran no lograba conectar era el destino que su prima escogió. Porque antes de partir en su búsqueda debió de elegir por donde comenzar. La pregunta fue ¿eligió un destino fijo o lo fue armando a medida que las oportunidades se le presentaron? Entonces la figura de Meiling se le apareció en una estación de tren londinense, en un aeropuerto concurrido, caminando junto a unas vías infinitas en el oeste desierto, durmiendo en un motel abandonado…miles de imágenes se le cruzaron, fotogramas de la incertidumbre…Meiling varada en una ruta, pidiendo que la alcancen al pueblo más cercano, transeúnte de una ciudad gris, dormitando en un bus hacia ningún lugar…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido súbitamente. Shaoran, que había recuperado el ritmo de la caminata nuevamente, se ocultó tras un grueso pino cubierto de nieve. No estaba seguro que había sido, pero algún sentido primario de supervivencia le advirtió esconderse. Últimamente se sentía sensibilizado, lograba percibir más allá del campo visual y auditivo, casi en estado salvaje. En general nunca se equivocaba…y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Por la poca iluminación que provenía de la luna Shaoran en verdad creyó que lo que estaba viendo era un efecto extraño provocado de la combinación del frío y el bosque. Parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. Un cuerpo alto, delgado, cubierto por una túnica blanca y extensa, adornada con dibujos y ornamentos de alguna cultura perdida, se abría paso entre los árboles. El rostro se hallaba cubierto por una capucha puntiaguda…con orejas de conejo. Aquello lo hizo tambalear un poco. Lo misterioso de aquel personaje se perdía con ese detalle estrafalario. Dejó de observar atónito, preocupado por las pisadas en la nieve que lo delatarían.

Algo le dijo que no se moviera de su lugar. Otra vez, ese sentido natural apenas descubierto al comienzo de su viaje parecía hablarle. Obedeció en silencio ante la alarma. Efectivamente, la figura encapuchada pasó frente a sus ojos sin percatarse de su presencia. A partir de este punto, Shaoran podría seguirlo o continuar por otro rumbo. Dudó. Desde el principio nunca tuvo un plan, actuó bajo sus instintos, decidió no desviarse de su propósito de ninguna manera.

La realidad fue que trazó su recorrido de la forma más improvisada. Revisó lo obvio: pasajes de avión comprados a nombre de Meiling Li, boletos de bus, testigos casuales que con cautela fueron interrogados de forma que no sospechasen, pagos en otros mercados o transportistas. Nada surgió de estas investigaciones. Buscarla era estar en constante ceguera. Hasta que Shaoran aceptó el ofrecimiento de su madre.

Se sorprendió cavilando en sus recuerdos. No obstante, eso lo mantenía al corriente de sus reflexiones en algún modo. Ahora debía tomar una decisión, ya que la figura se alejaba con paso seguro.

Avanzó entre la naturaleza helada, hasta visualizar al _conejo blanco_ y mantener una distancia prudencial. Éste seguía caminando como si diera un paseo en un campo primaveral. No alcanzó a ver su rostro oculto cuando pasó delante de él. Si bien durante todo este tiempo el bosque exhibía un silencio espectral, algunas aves y otras criaturas nocturnas emitían sonidos que ayudaban a silenciar los pasos en la espesa nieve.

- _Por fin lo aceptas._

- _No tengo opción, madre._

- _"No hay opción", querrás decir. _

- _Sí._

- _Es tu destino. Estas atado a el, quieras o no. _

- _Con todo respeto, dudo que funcione._

Pero lo hizo. Iaean Li hizo entrega del tablero mágico familiar. Shaoran, reacio a la creencia de tal naturaleza, rechazó aquel objeto desde que tiene memoria. La sangre mágica corría por sus venas, a pesar de su negativa. Quedó comprobado cuando el tablero encendió su luz emitiendo una singular ráfaga lumínica en una clara dirección. Ante el asombro general, la misión quedó destinada: Shaoran sería el nuevo portador del tablero, y lo emplearía en la búsqueda de su prima.

Porque se suponía que su prima tendría algo vestigio de magia. O eso confiaba. Sino, el tablero lo estaba conduciendo a un destino demasiado incierto. Podría estar llevándolo a su propia perdición, ¿quién sabe si se encontraría con un ser maléfico, algún hechicero perverso en zonas turbias de Japón? Aquel objeto mágico lo había traído hasta el país nipón, donde ahora Shaoran se preguntaba si estaba tras la pista correcta.

A medida que caminaba tras aquel ser misterioso el bosque se hacía menos frondoso. Los árboles escaseaban y corría el peligro de ser visto, por lo que tuvo que dejarle varios pasos de ventaja. A lo lejos llegó a ver un claro cuesta abajo, totalmente blanco, bañado por la luz de la luna. Pero a cada metro que se acercaba avistó algo bastante extraño.

¿Un pueblo? ¿Una concentración de pequeñas casas? El joven Li no podía prestarle suficiente atención, porque el _conejo _disminuía su velocidad y temía pisarle los talones. Ya podía ver el cielo estrellado, despejado por fin de los nubarrones invernales. El aire escaseaba en sus pulmones, pero no podía permitirse respirar agitado. Cualquier error podría llamar la atención de ese personaje, a menos que…

- Perfecta noche para un reencuentro. – susurró el _conejo_, perfectamente audible.

_Mierda._

Shaoran se ocultó por completo tras el árbol más próximo, pero sabía que ya era tarde. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo el sujeto sabía que lo estaba espiando? Lo había traído hasta allí a propósito, sin lugar a dudas. Giró su cabeza a la derecha hasta encontrarse con una gafas y, tras ellas, unos ojos color miel que lo miraban de arriba a abajo. El muchacho se echó atrás del susto y cayó sobre la nieve, amortiguando su caída pero no el espanto causado por su perseguido.

Se recobró velozmente, a pesar de haber echo el ridículo frente a aquella persona, adoptando una pose defensiva, no se dejaría fiar. Sin embargo, el hombre de blanco río entretenido sin ofrecer ataque alguno. Shaoran no detectó en su risa un tono de burla, sino más bien de alguien avergonzado por su intromisión.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Debería haberte llamado la atención antes de aparecerme frente a ti.

- ¿Quién eres? – demandó el chico.

- Claro, mejor me presento. Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro. Estoy esperando a alguien. ¿Quieres acompañarme en la espera? La verdad es que tengo hambre, y estando solo podría ponerme de malhumor sin ninguna distracción. – otra vez, parecía avergonzado diciendo esto.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable, y Shaoran no pudo decir que no, sin confiar por completo. Lo siguió metros adelante, donde finalmente el bosque terminaba pudiéndose observar el claro entero. . Se sentaron en la nieve, a esperar a quien sabe quién. Lo que allí vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

En la extensión del mismo, pequeñas luces de colores iluminaban lo que al parecer formaba un conjunto de carpas de todos los tamaños y formas. Algunas con rayas, otros con lunares, en total abarcaban alrededor de una manzana en el terreno (o eso llegó a calcular, probablemente podría ser más). Desde donde él se hallaba, llegó a identificar la carpa más grande y mejor iluminada. Parecía desprender una luz cálida. Alrededor, se sorprendió aún más al ver que gente estaba reunida en la entrada e ingresando lentamente en la misma.

- Está por empezar el espectáculo. ¡Siempre hay rezagados! – dijo el joven Yukito con un suspiro. – No sé tu nombre… ¡Pero qué despistado! Olvidé que tenía algo para comer antes de la cena.

Se acomodó las gafas que amenazaban por caerse, sacó del interior de su túnica un envoltorio trasparente, lo abrió y le ofreció a su acompañante unas galletas. El joven Li dudó por unos instantes, pero tomó una de pura cortesía. ¿Se estaba confiando mucho?

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. ¿Qué clase de espectáculo? – preguntó duramente.

- ¡Oh! Ya lo verás. Bueno, no como público, sino que después te explicaré….

La situación le crispaba los nervios. Todavía no entendía como podía sentarse tan tranquilo con un extraño extravagante, aceptaba su comida y charlaban sin problemas en medio de la nieve esperando a otro desconocido.

- …después de todo te estaban esperando. – el chino se atragantó con la galleta, el tal Yukito Tsukishiro sacó del bolsillo interno un reloj dorado y negó preocupado. – Ya debería estar aquí…

Shaoran se recuperó como pudo, ante la mirada preocupada del hombre, pero estaba por recibir el tercer susto de muerte por la noche. Sucedió demasiado rápido. Una sombra cayó (porque juraba que aquello había saltado sobre sus cabezas) frente a ellos, se puso de pie y enseñando una sonrisa curiosa se abalanzó a escasos centímetros del chico.

- ¿Quién es este, Tsukishiro? – preguntó una joven de largo cabello que casi le provoca un infarto.

- Te estuve esperando hace rato… ¡pero no pasa nada! – Yukito le ofreció una galleta, pero la chica le arrebató el paquete que sostenía en la otra mano y se llevó a la boca cerca de cinco.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! – dijo molesta señalándolo con un dedo acusador, difícilmente podía entenderse lo que decía con la comida en la boca. – Te pregunté quien era este chico tan lindo. – pidió guiñándole un ojo al chino.

- Él es Shaoran Li. – le explicó con paciencia – Joven Li, Nakuru Akizuki, acróbata del circo.

Pocas veces en su vida se le presentaron situaciones como éstas. Primero, que dos personajes tan singulares lo trataran en medio de un bosque. Segundo, que uno de ellos afirmara que lo esperaban, aun sin conocerlo. Tercero, que él mismo confiara en ellos, aún autocalificándose como el joven más receloso de China.

- Creo que se confunden con alguien más. – llegó a decir entre los comentarios de Nakuru sobre sus llegadas tarde y que Yukito debería saber de sus ocupaciones.

Ambos lo miraron a los ojos, joviales. No podía evitar pensar que llegado a este punto estaba en peor condición si decidiera interrogarlos…de una manera no pacífica. Dos contra uno. Y por alguna misteriosa razón no quería hacerlo.

- "Ver para creer", ¿eh? – dijo sarcástica la chica mirando a su amigo, quien se limitaba a sonreír amablemente. - Bueno, en ese caso…

Yukito se puso de pie, quitándose la capucha de conejo, descubriendo su cabello. Comenzaron a caminar cuesta abajo, en dirección a las carpas. Nakuru se dio vuelta y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Shaoran se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba una túnica muy parecida a la de su compañero pero en color morado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos más galletas! – lo llamó entre risas, como a un perro.

Ovaciones. Aplausos. Llegaban amortiguados por la distancia. Eso escuchó, y observó que la iluminación de la carpa cambió a un color escarlata. ¿Cuánta gente habría allí adentro? La luna llena parecía estar más brillante que hace unos instantes. Sin saber por qué, contrario a todo lo que haría en otro momento de su vida, Shaoran Li los siguió.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Es difícil de explicar lo que me cuesta subir una historia, en especial porque no sé si será un fracaso o pasará desapercibida. Mientras tanto, seguiré armando este argumento, vale la pena arriesgarse ;). Ya de por si es bastante intrincado, ¿o no? ¡Cualquier duda será respondida! Las cosas se van a ir aclarando a medida que avance.

Nakuru y Yukito, combinación explosiva para el pobre Shaoran. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen? ¿Y por qué lo estaban esperando? Eso debe estar preguntándose, me lo juego (?). Cualquier pensamiento pueden dejarmelo en forma de review!

Saludos mágicos (?).


	3. Encuentros alternos

**Los personajes son total propiedad de CLAMP. La historia me pertenece.**

**-.-.-**

**Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de hacer de tu vida algo totalmente diferente… ¿Lo harías? Una búsqueda que comenzó como una aventura se transformará en el descubrimiento de la fantasía y de la psicodélica vida oculta en el mundo de Clow.**

_Donde menos se piensa, salta la liebre._

* * *

~·oOo·~

No tenía conciencia alguna de la hora que era. Shaoran quiso preguntarle a Yukito, quien anteriormente vio que llevaba un reloj, pero no se atrevió. Quería ubicarse temporalmente, porque sentía que poco a poco era transportado a otra época…o dimensión. La extraña pareja lo conducía hacia las carpas, atravesando el claro a paso lento, pero consiguieron llegar minutos más tarde. Durante el tramo ninguno intercambio palabra alguna, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Repasando los hechos anteriores, él se había encontrado con dos seres singulares y de dispares personalidades. Los había acompañado cuesta abajo, donde al parecer se estaba llevando a cabo una función teatral…o algo parecido. La carpa lo asemejaba a un circo, aunque Shaoran no estaba del todo seguro porque nunca había concurrido a uno.

El joven Li estaba en alerta constante, no se dejaría engañar por nadie, ya que nada le aseguraba que aquellas personas podrían ser unos psicópatas, o unos simples locos que planeaban saquearle las pocas posesiones que cargaba. No obstante, ¿qué hacía él siguiéndolos? ¿Por qué se dejaba arrastrar? No lo podía evitar, era una resignación, como si confiara plenamente en ellos.

- Disculpa, no te ofrecí. – la voz de Nakuru lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Le tendía un cigarrillo, tan concentrado se hallaba que no se dio cuenta que Nakuru había comenzado a fumar. Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

- ¡Estamos cerca! Pero como los chicos están en pleno espectáculo vamos a mi carpa.- dijo Yukito con su sonrisa ya característica.

- ¿La tuya? ¡Pensaba que íbamos a la mía! Es mucho más amplia. – objetó Nakuru –. Además, estoy bastante molesta porque no participé de la función de hoy.

- Creo que Hirakizawa ya te había explicado eso…-dijo el hombre algo avergonzado.

Shaoran pasaba de un rostro a otro, ajeno a la conversación. Esperó a que terminaran de ponerse de acuerdo para hablar, hasta que finalmente Nakuru aceptó ser bienvenida a la carpa del compañero debido a la comida que aseguraba tener.

- ¿A qué espectáculo se refiere? – preguntó a Yukito.

Llegaron a la entrada de una carpa color ceniza. El hombre de ojos dorados lo miró serio, pensando, cerró los ojos. Nakuru bufó, abrió la abertura de la entrada y entró sin esperar a nadie. No parecía tener paciencia, contraria a Tsukishiro, quien se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para responder.

- Lo mejor sería que te lo explicaran ellos en persona.

Extendió su brazo invitándolo a pasar dentro. El muchacho suspiró, enojado más consigo mismo que por la situación. Nunca entendería por qué se lo tomó todo tan a la ligera. Pero lo olvidó, ya que el interior del lugar captó su atención enseguida.

Debería tener cerca de cuatro metros cuadrados, una mesa redonda y silla plegables, velas en el suelo, una cama prolijamente preparada en el piso y un minibar moderno a un lado En conjunto, era bastante sencillo. Nada de qué sentirse amenazado.

La mujer tomó un almohadón de un rincón y se sentó sobre él, claramente aburrida, calando un segundo cigarro. Su largo cabello castaño le llegaba por la cintura, adornado con un par de finas trenzas teñidas de rojo y violeta. Ciertamente Nakuru era bellísima, y algo inquisitiva.

- Así que tu nombre es Shaoran Li... – susurró.

- Perdona por la falta de luz, hoy es la última función y nos preparamos para guardar todo otra vez. – explicó Tsukishiro abriendo el minibar y sacando unos sándwiches. – Mañana temprano viajamos a Europa, ¿no es genial?

- ¿Dejan Japón? – preguntó sorprendido, ¿estaban en una especie de gira?

Shaoran aceptó el sándwich, sin poder evitarlo, su estómago gruñó. Sonrojado pidió disculpas ante las risas de Nakuru y la amabilidad de Yukito. Se sentó frente a ella, comiendo avergonzado. No, definitivamente no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió.

- Sí, la primera vez que salimos del país. Lamento mucho no tener algo mejor preparado, pero sándwiches para cenar era mucho más rápido para preparar las cosas más tarde…¡y nos ponemos en clima occidental! – abrió el minibar nuevamente para extraer unas latas de gaseosa, y Shaoran vio un arsenal de comida dentro.

Sentía los ojos clavados de la mujer, pero no se atrevió a mirarla directamente. Es probable que esperara alguna reacción de él, algo impulsiva, pidiendo una explicación más clara de las cosas. El más joven de los Li no se había olvidado de su misión, aún así, algo le decía que debía esperar a que las cosas se aclarasen. Tenía la sensación que le brindarían alguna pista sobre el paradero de Meiling, tarde o temprano…por algo el tablero mágico lo condujo hasta allí.

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida que le habían ofrecido, agradeciendo internamente que por fin algo con azúcar ingresara a su organismo. A esta altura, el hombre de gafas se había comido algo así como media docena de sándwiches, y no parecía parar. Nakuru Akizuki sólo había terminado uno, y se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, despidiendo volutas de humo por su boca.

Yukito le hacía preguntas corrientes para pasar el rato, por ejemplo, hace cuánto viajaba, de dónde venía, hacía dónde iba. Preguntas que el joven podía responder hasta cierto punto, porque una de las condiciones de su misión era no brindarle datos explícitos a nadie sobre ella. Él pareció captar esto, por lo que decidió no hurgar más sobre el tema.

- Dime, Shaoran, ¿por qué viajas solo? – la mujer parecía haberse despertado de un ensueño sólo para preguntar aquello.

El chico titubeó.

- La verdad que no lo sé. Las cosas se dieron así.

La respuesta ambigua no pareció convencerla demasiado, ya que arqueó una ceja, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Shaoran se mantuvo serio e impenetrable.

- Las cosas no se dan _porque sí. _A veces estamos más conectados de lo que piensas…- Nakuru dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro – Nadie tiene la llave a todas las respuestas, pero – miró hacia el techo – créeme que las sorpresas están en lo predestinado.

Esas palabras parecieron flotar en el ambiente junto con el humo a tabaco. ¿Las sorpresas están en lo predestinado? El chino no entendía a que se refería, probablemente debido al cansancio de su caminata por el bosque. Recién allí, sentado, alimentado y protegido del frío empezaba a notar como el cuerpo le pasaba factura de su expedición durante el día.

Reprimió un bostezo e intentó distraerse buscándole formas al techo de la carpa. La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, al fin y al cabo, ¿a quiénes esperaba? ¿Qué importancia tenían para él? De más está decir que poco le interesaba la clase de espectáculo que realizaban, no eran más que un grupo de excéntricos que recorrían el país ganándose la vida de esa forma. También era probable que algún excéntrico ahora ausente se enfadara cuando lo viera, tomándolo como intruso, como alguien peligroso. Recordó el nombre de alguien a quién Yukito había mencionado…Hirakizawa, o algo parecido. Si bien aquellas dos personas que había conocido no parecían amenazadoras, el otro podría llegar a serlo.

Shaoran fue cayendo poco a poco en el sueño. El calor del ambiente, el leve olor a tabaco, que curiosamente tenía algo dulzón, el estómago lleno y el cansancio físico lo hicieron dormir poco a poco. En vano fue el intento de mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo último que vio fue a Tsukishiro comer un enésimo sándwich…

Despertó abruptamente. Todo estaba oscuro, pero pudo distinguir algunas sombras de objetos, pero nadie a su alrededor. Había soñado algo; por temor a olvidarlo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Le daba especial significado a los sueños, si bien algunos no eran más que comunes expresiones del inconsciente, no descartaba ninguna posibilidad.

Se hallaba en el bosque otra vez, sólo que la nieve estaba ausente. Corría hacia un precipicio que antes había visitado, por lo que no tenía dudas de que allí se encontraba. Efectivamente, lo encontró. Lo sorprendió una figura de espaldas a él y a los pies del precipicio. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Nakuru. Pero comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta de que el peinado era el de su prima. No había dudas, era Meiling y la había encontrado por fin. Corrió hacia ella, llamándola por su nombre, sin embargo en el suelo terroso se abrían grietas mortales. Las saltaba con agilidad, cada vez más cerca de Meiling. No obstante, cuando casi la tocaba con sus dedos, ella se dio vuelta, le sonrió, y se arrojó al vacío. Shaoran gritó, en vano, porque el escenario se había transformado…

No pudo recordar más. Pero Li estaba seguro que el sueño le quería decir algo bastante claro: si no se apuraba en su búsqueda, sería demasiado tarde. Se tapó la cara con las manos, algo mareado por su siesta turbulenta. Una vez de pie, ya más concentrado, se colgó su mochila al hombro para salir de la carpa de Tsukishiro a tientas. La noche helada lo recibió, pero fue un alivio para él que el aire frío lo despabilara. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, retomar el camino anterior y guiarse con el tablero, a pesar de que esa perspectiva le molestara.

Caminó entre las tiendas medio desarmadas, cajas de todos los tamaños y embalajes de formas diversas. Tal como le había dicho el hombre de gafas, estaban en una especie de mudanza para partir al otro día. Sin proponérselo, terminó bordeando la carpa gigante, donde se llevaba el _espectáculo_. Se hallaba en sombras, suponiendo que había terminado, entró en ella guiado por la curiosidad.

Estaba muy lejos de lo que se imaginaba. Gradas metálicas rodeaban de forma circular el centro del espacio donde al parecer se llevaba a cabo la acción. Nada aparte de ello veían sus ojos. Simplemente era un circo cualquiera, con artistas novatos y alguna mala dirección del mismo.

Recordó que una vez sus hermanas lo habían llevado a ver a unos acróbatas chinos en la ciudad, acompañado por Meiling. Ella había quedado deslumbrada, aún podía vislumbrar el brillo que sus ojos despedían en cada acto que los acróbatas ejercían. Todo tenía una mezcla de misterio con significados orientales, lo que lo hacía muy atrayente para el público local y turista. La música, los bailes y el color, en conjunto era algo que valía la pena disfrutar. Si bien eran niños en aquel entonces, supieron apreciar tal evento. Especialmente su prima, que en el viaje de vuelta en el automóvil había permanecido muy callada, cosa rara en la niña.

Escuchó un murmullo al otro lado del lugar. Shaoran se agachó tras las gradas, aprovechando la penumbra. A la distancia alcanzó a ver a dos muchachas, pero no pudo definir como eran, rodeadas de sombras. Las voces femeninas iban en aumento, dirigiéndose al extremo contrario. Una de ellas señaló en algún punto que Li no llegó a ver, la otra corrió hacia allí y regresó cargando un bolso. Al llegar a la salida, la luz lunar las iluminó durante dos segundos, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Por lo que llegó a ver, ambas llevaban el cabello corto, una con gafas redondas, la otra maquillada de colores vivos. Supuso que habían olvidado el bolso en un rincón, y habían vuelto a buscarlo. No debían de tener más que la edad de Shaoran, aparte de eso, aparentaban ser comunes y corrientes.

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir de su escondite para preguntarse qué hacer a continuación. ¿Yukito habría vuelto a la carpa y lo estaría buscando ahora? Si lo encontraba, estaba seguro que lo retendría más tiempo para explicarle lo que llevaban a cabo allí, pero Li sabía bien que poco le interesaba un circo ambulante. No quería perder tiempo, sin embargo, le parecía de mala educación irse sin más, después de darle refugio por unas horas.

Suspiró contrariado y maldijo su educación tan moral. Prefería diez veces más irse en solitario. Por el otro lado, debía darle las gracias a ese desconocido. Forzando a sus pies a caminar, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Mientras buscaba la carpa de Tsukishiro, se topó con algunas personas. Shaoran mantuvo la mirada al frente evitando cualquier contacto con los demás, que parecían observarlo curiosos. La mayoría transportaba cosas o cargaba bolsos pesados con el propósito de la gira. Con suerte, pasaría desapercibido como cualquier viajero perdido, como un simple curioso u alguien del público. Pese al constante movimiento ninguno de ellos era la mujer o el _conejo blanco_.

- ¡Ey!

Shaoran se detuvo de repente. Había chocado con el hombro de alguien, giró su cabeza y descubrió a una joven agachada recogiendo unas cosas.

- Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. – dijo ubicándose a su lado.

- No importa, ya está. – su voz pareció esquiva, guardó los objetos velozmente dentro de una caja de cartón y se puso de pie de un salto.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle si estaba bien, porque en medio segundo la chica salió disparada hacia una carpa pequeña cerca de ellos. Se encogió de hombros imaginando que su comportamiento fue por el apuro general.

No pudo pensar mucho más. Sintió que unas manos lo tomaban por los hombros obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Unos ojos muy abiertos lo miraban de arriba abajo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Pensamos que te habías ido! Ya regañé a Tsukishiro. ¿Cómo permitió que te fueras? ¡Ni siquiera te presentamos a nadie! ¡Y ni te despides! – Nakuru habló rápido y sin pausas, ¿cuándo respiraba esta chica?

- Yo no…estaba…- Shaoran intentó balbucear una explicación en vano.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo a quién sabe dónde. Intentó zafarse pero Nakuru lo tenía agarrado muy fuerte. _Está completamente loca_, pensó. Una vez más, se resignó y dejó que la mujer lo guiase. Si pensaba presentarle a alguien, naturalmente no sabía que trataba con una persona que evitaba cualquier evento social. Los grandes grupos sociales no eran lo suyo, y mientras lo conducía, Li le intentaba hacer entender aquello a la vez que Nakuru le sonreía sin escuchar.

Para variar, entraron a una carpa que desde el exterior era muchísimo más amplia que las demás. A diferencia de las anteriores, estaba más iluminada, era cálida y con varios muebles antiguos. Shaoran no entendía por qué llevaría muebles dentro de una tienda. Su interior estaba cubierto de telas coloridas, de variadas texturas y terminaciones. En igual estado se encontraba el suelo, pero con alfombras de gran grosor. ¿Cuántas excentricidades más le esperaban? Además, estaba muy habitada. Varios rostros se dieron vuelta cuando entraron, la mayoría con copas en la mano y charlando entre ellos. Alcanzó a ver a Yukito, quién comía sentado en el piso de una bandeja, junto con un par de personas. Le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no parecía querer dejar de cenar...por segunda vez.

- Entonces te preguntabas qué clase de espectáculo hacíamos…oh, Yamazaki. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Muy bien! Una lástima que no estuvieras, Akizuki. El final de esta noche fue increíble. – el joven con quien hablaba no pareció darse cuenta que Nakuru se molestó levemente por no haber estado allí – Hasta algunos del público aplaudieron tanto que dejaron sordos a los niños pequeños, ¡tuvieron que retirarlos y llevarlos al hospital más cercano! También…

- No le creas nada. – le susurró Nakuru al chico, quien ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Siguieron adelante, y la muchacha fue presentando a otros miembros del grupo. Le dieron a Akizuki una copa que parecía una mezcla de alcohol con algún jugo frutal. Al rato se cruzaron con las dos chicas que habían olvidado el bolso después de la función. Shaoran pensó que difícilmente podría recordar en un futuro los nombres de aquellas personas. Calculó que habrían veinte, o un poco más. Cada tanto le ofrecían algo para beber, algunos cargando bandejas con aperitivos, pero les negaba a todos. Las charlas generales trataban sobre la función de aquella noche y en lo bien que había salido.

- ¿Sábes qué? No necesito que me repitan una y otra vez de lo que me perdí cuando saben que quería participar. – Nakuru parecía cada vez más enojada.

- ¿Por qué no estuviste? – Li no quería molestarla más de lo que estaba, pero la pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

- Tuve que encargarme de algo –bufó-. Algo de lo que tendría que haberme hecho cargo antes, me llevó dos días hacerlo – la mujer se cruzó de brazos entornando los ojos-. Me lo merecía. Eriol lo sabe, pero es muy caballero para admitirlo.

- ¿Quién es Eriol? – preguntó el chico. Ya estaba un poco cansado de que mencionaran nombres como si él supiera quienes eran.

Akizuki abrió la boca para responderle pero calló enseguida: alguien pedía atención golpeando una copa de cristal. Ambos giraron hacia donde todos miraban, justo en medio de la reunión. Un muchacho de ojos azules tras unos anteojos, vestido con un traje negro bastante formal, les sonreía a todos parado sobre una silla para ganar altura. En su mano izquierda sostenía la copa y en la derecha un tenedor de metal. El murmullo se fue apagando poco a poco para darle la palabra.

- Él es Eriol. – murmuró Nakuru por lo bajo.

- ¡Buenas noches! Antes que nada, quería felicitarlos por lo bien que estuvieron hoy – Shaoran no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera, quien de un golpe tomó la bebida, y el chico ocultó una media sonrisa-. Por favor, un aplauso.

Los presentes aplaudieron con orgullo y hasta silbando de felicidad. Cuando el festejo finalizó, continuó su discurso.

- Lo tienen muy merecido. Ahora sí, lo importante…mañana daremos por iniciada la gira. No hay que emocionarse en demasía, tenemos que mantenernos concentrados si queremos darle una buena impresión al público extranjero –hizo una pausa-. Tenemos un largo viaje en tren – algunos suspiraron con cansancio -. Sí, sé que será difícil, pero es un esfuerzo que valdrá la pena. Espero que todos hayan terminado de guardar sus pertenencias, nuestro viaje comienza con zarpar del puerto hasta llegar a China. Nuevamente viajaremos en tren, haremos algunas paradas y continuaremos hasta llegar a destino.

Muchos murmuraron palabras de emoción. El eco fue acallado por los brazos en alto de Eriol. Sonrió, claramente esperando aquel tipo de reacción general luego de sus palabras, y siguió con paciencia.

- Mentiría si supiera cuántos días nos llevará recorrer semejante itinerario, dependerá de la suerte que nos toqué correr, factores que no podemos controlar – su expresión se torno seria -. Pero si alguno sabe que no podrá soportarlo o no está seguro de ello, le pido que se quede. A la vuelta lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, expectantes de que alguien pudiera arrepentirse a esta altura. Nadie habló.

- No duden en comunicármelo si se da el caso – Eriol carraspeó -. Volviendo al tema, ¡disfruten de su despedida en Japón! ¡Brindemos por la aventura! – alzó su copa, y todos lo imitaron.

Luego del brindis, Shaoran le dijo a Nakuru que saldría a tomar aire. No pensaba irse todavía: tenía que pensar cuál sería su próximo recorrido, contaba con techo y alimento como para retirarse sin nada planeado. Tampoco quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad, pero no sabía cuánto tardaría en conseguir comida en el futuro.

Definitivamente se trababa de una compañía de circo novato, algo estrafalaria, con tintes soñadores. ¿Qué clase de loco podría integrarse a una cosa así? El futuro de una empresa como esa no duraría mucho, aún menos si contaba con poco presupuesto. Lo sorprendente era que la gran mayoría de los intérpretes eran jóvenes. ¿Qué historias cargarían sobre ellos para elegir tal rumbo de vida?

La mochila que cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo. Shaoran detuvo su marcha de golpe para recogerla, cuando se dio cuenta que otro cuerpo al chocar fue el responsable de que cayera en primer lugar.

Al agacharse, su mano se encontró con otra, proveniente de la misma joven que minutos antes había colisionado con él fuera de la carpa. Siguió la dirección de la mano y se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes que lo observaban. La chica se retiró atrás, un leve sonrojo coloreó su rostro. En vano Li intentó articular alguna palabra. Ella se volteó, no sin antes cambiar su expresión a una de molestia, y echó a caminar a paso rápido entre el grupo de gente.

Él se quedó en su lugar, pensando qué estúpida neurona le falló cuando trató de explicarle a la chica que todo estaba bien. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que ella pensaba que se trataba de un apático…cuando no distaba tanto de la realidad.

- ¿Todo en orden?

Eriol lo miraba desde un rincón.

_Genial, el otro loco estuvo ahí todo el tiempo._

- Sí, algo así.

La respuesta seca de Shaoran pareció divertirlo.

- ¡Me alegro! – le sonrió.

_Claro, búrlense del desconocido incomodado. _El chino le dio la espalda para retomar su camino fuera de la carpa. Debía repetirse una y otra vez que la educación iba primero, los modales y demás basura que estaba tan implantada en él como aprender a caminar. _La educación de mi madre rinde sus frutos._

Salió de la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos. El frío había cesado y un clima fresco lo reemplazaba.

- ¡Oye!

_A la mierda la educación. _Dio la vuelta con hastío, ¿ahora qué?

Olvidaste tu mochila, lo lamento. – otra vez la chica, con la cabeza gacha, le tendía algo.

_Oh, claro. La mochila. _La miró estupefacto. _Imbécil, toma la mochila._

- Gracias, no pasa nada. – por fin pudo pronunciar algo coherente mientras se colgaba aquel escurridizo objeto.

- Sakura.

- ¿Qué? No te…

- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. – explicó bajando la vista aún más.

- Soy Shaoran Li.

Estrecharon sus manos durante la presentación, y por primera vez ella le sonrió. Quería remendar el incómodo primer (luego, segundo) encuentro. La tercera vez fue la vencida. Apenas terminaron, le dio un rápido vistazo a la joven: pelo castaño, largo y algo revuelto, remerón estampado unas tallas más arriba de la correspondiente, jeans gastados, zapatillas reforzadas con hilos de varios colores.

- ¿Comiste algo? Hay varios platos adentro, muero de hambre…- Sakura intentaba llevar una charla, y Shaoran se lo agradeció internamente.

- Sí, de hecho…- otra vez, como si una mano invisible lo tomara desprevenido, una voz le arrancó las palabras de la boca.

- Shaoran es mío, Kinomoto. Lo vi primero.

Una voz conocida.

Shaoran Li había imaginado varias veces su encuentro con su prima. Qué le diría, cómo y la razón de cada palabra fríamente calculada. Sin embargo, la impresión lo había descolocado, arrastrado a un lugar donde la mente del ser humano deja de actuar y dado paso al instinto primero.

Porque la sonrisa irónica de Meiling que siempre ignoraba ahora le hervía la sangre. Porque sus ojos no tenían ni un ápice de haberse sentido culpable de provocar que los Li movieran cielo y tierra para buscarla. Porque estaba pacífica, pero soberbia como de costumbre. Porque lo único que sentía ganas de hacer era…

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado? Fue una eternidad y un instante. No obstante, el espacio estaba congelado, imperceptible a sus pensamientos. Su prima lo miraba con los brazos en jarra, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda y con una clara expresión de burla. Probablemente la estaría imaginando. Algún loco le habría metido una especie de droga delirante en su comida o mientras dormía.

El cuerpo no le respondía aunque poca conciencia tenía sobre lo que quería hacer. Por lo tanto, se quedó congelado y cauto, porque su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros.

- Vamos, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó.

~·oOo·~

* * *

**Nota de autora: **¡Holi! ¡Continuamos con el tercer capítulo!

Me gustaría saber que opinan en este capítulo en especial, porque se abre la incógnita principal… ¿Qué hace esta chica en el circo? A menos que Shaoran esté fantasiando, Meiling apareció, vivita y coleando frente a sus ojos. Ah, ¿y notaron la participación de Sakura, verdad? Y un Eriol anfitrión. Bueno, tenemos varias cosas que se irán desenredando. Si a esta altura Li no mandó a nadie a *inserte lugar sumamente recóndito* esperemos que acepte una explicación.

Si te gustó, no dudes en dejar review, si no te gustó…¡también! Me encantaría saber qué piensas de la historia. Obviamente, lo mismo con cualquier duda o pregunta sobre algo que no se haya entendido. Ando en vacaciones y respondo muy rápido ;)

¡Saludos!


End file.
